


In It To Win It

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Category: Star W, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Fluff and Crack, Kylux Big Bang, Kylux Mini Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: Armitage Hux and Ben Solo used to be friends many years ago, but they haven't seen each other in a while. Some years later, Hux is asked to participate in some TV game show and he is more than a bit surprised to find Ben -now Kylo Ren- there. Both of them are in it for the money, but they may be another prize.





	In It To Win It

Another school day meant another afternoon that Armitage Hux spent at the Organa-Solo’s house. He’d been doing that for the last few years. It was way beyond routine now. 

“More juice, Armie?”

“Yeah, more juice,  _ Armie _ ?” Ben mocked.

“No, thanks, Mrs. Organa,” Armitage declined politely. He waited for her to turn around and leave before smacking Ben on the back of the head. “Don’t call me that!”

“It’s your name, silly.” Ben rubbed his neck and went back to the Lego set they were working on.

 

Armitage was truly grateful to Mrs. Organa. It had been she that first invited him to spend the afternoon with her son. Little Armitage had been sitting on the doorstep of his house. He knew better than to forget his keys but he was only 6 years old and keys were not exactly his first thought every morning. His mother worked two jobs and his father didn’t even live in the same city so now he had to wait in the rain for his mom to come home. 

 

Mrs. Organa had approached him and offered Armitage he could wait for his mom at her house. He didn’t even think for a moment it could be dangerous. The lady seemed really nice and at the mention of “cookies”, he agreed to leave a note for his mom to find and they walked the couple of blocks to Mrs. Organa’s.

 

“Hey! You’re not paying attention!” Ben complained, bringing Armitage out of his reverie.

“Well, you’re hogging all the pieces anyway.”

 

The doorbell rang. It was Armitage’s mother.

 

“See you tomorrow.”

 

Days went by like this, then months, then years. Ben and Armitage grew up together, but they were also growing apart somehow. Armitage couldn’t really tell when he’d first notice this but he couldn’t help but feeling he was losing his closest friend. They still saw each other every day but something had changed, they barely had anything in common anymore. 

 

Ben had grown tall and muscular, he was good at sports and if not exactly “popular”, he was well-liked by almost everyone. Armitage was tall but scrawny, he felt he didn’t have any particular talent and he was more reserved around people. And it definitely didn’t help that Armitage was beginning to feel something else for Ben. He kept trying to tell himself he was just confused, he couldn’t possibly like Ben like that but the more he denied it, the more he realized he was lying to himself. 

 

And what did Armitage decide to do about it? Nothing. Or, to be more accurate, he decided to stay away from Ben. Armitage thought there was no way Ben could feel the same so he figured he’d rather keep his distance while this crush or whatever it was went away.

 

Staying away wasn’t all that difficult either. Ben had joined the drama club on a dare and it turned out he actually had a knack for it, he enjoyed acting, being onstage and all that. So now instead of going home after school, Ben went to rehearsals and between that and hanging out with his new “drama friends”, Armitage didn’t get to see him much. That was fine, he told himself, fine.

 

When high school graduation rolled around, Armitage considered talking to Ben, tell him… something. They had always made fun of prom and everything to do with it, so it came as a real shock when Armitage went to see Ben and found him all dressed up.

 

“Hi! Come in, Hux. I was just getting ready for tonight. What’s up?”

“So you’re going, then.”  It wasn’t a question.

“Well, yeah. This girl from the basketball team asked and… I don’t know, it felt rude to say no. Are you going?”

“No.” It came out harsher than Hux had intended. “I mean, no. I don’t even have a suit and I didn’t ask anyone.”  _ And nobody asked me,  _ he thought bitterly.

“Oh, um, if you want to come I’m sure we can figure something out.” Ben offered.

“Thanks, but no. Nevermind, we can hang out tomorrow.” Armitage tried to smile. Ben’s face fell.

“I am going away after the party, I thought I’d told you. I am taking this theater workshop over the summer and if it all goes well, then… I will… maybe stay there longer.” Ben looked down at his feet, but Armitage did notice the pink rising to his cheeks. For some reason this only made him angry.

“Right.”

“Hux. Armie, wait…”

“Well, good luck. And goodbye.” Armitage turned around as calmly as he could, took care of not slamming the door behind him -though he really would’ve liked that- and ran home, nails digging into his palms.  

 

Ben was leaving and he felt left behind, again.

 

\-----

 

A few years later...   
  
Armitage Hux might be shy and on the introvert side but he always tried to help his friends.    
  
"Thank you for doing this, Hux. I know you don't get along with your dad much."    
"Don't mention it, Doph."  _ No really _ ,  _ don't mention it _ . Hux thought. He didn't exactly want to ask his father for a favor but this audition seemed to mean a lot to Doph.   
  
Actually, Hux was not sure how much of a favor this was. When his name was called, Dopheld jumped out of his seat colliding with the assistant that had been sent to fetch him and both of them stumbled backwards into the audition room. Hux would have laughed but right then someone called his name.   
  
"Armitage."   
"Father." Hux stood up, more out of a sudden desire to run away than actual respect.   
"Do you have a minute?" Mr. Brendol Hux turned on his heel and back into his office before Hux could say anything else. Armitage sighed and followed him.   
"It's been a long time," Mr. Hux said. Hux just nodded and sank into a chair. "I trust you are well?" Hux nodded again. He looked down at his feet wondering what were the chances of the floor opening up and swallowing him or maybe a monster coming out from under it, something, anything to end this sudden meeting and the uncomfortable silence.   
  
The door flew open and a tall woman with purple hair let herself in.   
  
"Brendol! Darling, I didn't know you were also holding auditions."    
"I am not. This..."

“New assistant then?” She eyed Armitage up and down, assessing.

“No.”   
"Are you stealing my candidates?" The woman feigned shock.   
"Certainly not, Amilyn. This is my son, Armitage."

“Well, he looks  _ perfect _ for the casting I’m doing today. Just right. You don’t mind, do you, Brendol? Great, come this way, dear.” 

 

Armitage was not sure why -maybe because his father was stunned into silence- but he stood up and followed the woman back to the room Dopheld had gone into not ten minutes ago. He was nowhere to be seen. Armitage stood in front of three people seated at a rectangular table. Amilyn took a seat as well.

 

“Name?”

“Armitage Hux.” 

“Any acting experience?” Hux visibly scoffed before answering with a dry No. The woman with purple hair smiled and made a note.

“How would you like to participate in a new show?” Amilyn asked.

“A reality show?”

“Well, think of it as a contest. It’d be just for a few weeks and there’s a prize of course.”

“What would I have to do?” 

“Oh, just… think of it as getting to know interesting people.”

“I’m not sure if I…”

“I’m sure you would be great.” Amilyn interrupted him. “Think about it, dear, and you are welcome to join us for the second round of auditions next Friday, just ask directly for Ms. Holdo.” Amilyn handed him a card.

 

Armitage left the room trying to figure out what had happened. He walked into someone standing just outside the door. He’d almost forgotten about Dopheld.

“Doph! Sorry. What are you… were you eavesdropping?”

“No! I was just waiting for one of them to come out and maybe ask for a second chance…” Doph’s voice trailed off. 

“I’m sorry, Doph.”

“Let’s just go, I need a drink.”

 

The next couple of days were busy, Hux had not given a second thought to Amilyn’s offer. And he wouldn’t have if it hadn’t been for his father. Brendol was not exactly communicative with his son which made Hux more suspicious than pleasantly surprised when he received a voice message from his father, much too soon after having just seen him in person.

 

“Armitage, what is this nonsense about participating in a game show? I forbid it.”

 

That was it, that was the whole message. No greeting, no small talk, no reason behind this sudden interest in Armitage’s career choices or for treating him like a 5-year-old.

 

“You forbid it, do you? We’ll see about that.” Armitage was already looking for Amilyn’s card.

 

Three days later Armitage was waiting outside the casting room. He was still unsure about the whole thing but all it took was remembering his father’s dictatorial tone  _ “I forbid it”  _ for him to decide he wanted to be there. Besides, it was not like he’d get the part, right?  

 

Just as he was about to go in, something caught his eye. Someone. A tall, dark-haired someone he hadn’t seen in years and yet someone he would recognize anywhere.

 

“Ben.” Hux let the name escape his lips before he could fully process it. The man turned to him.

“Armitage? Hux! Long time, huh?” Ben smiled and Armitage felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach. It really was his old friend. “What are you doing here, Armie? And by the way, I go by Ren now it’s my, uh, stage name.”

“I am here to… Wait, what? Ren? Like Ben Ren?”

“Don’t be silly, that would sound ridiculous, it’s Kylo. Kylo Ren.”

“I see, because that is not ridiculous at all.”

“Always judging,  _ Armie _ .” Kylo mocked.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Mr. Super Star. Clearly, you know best.”

“Better than you at least. And what are you even doing here, don’t tell me there’s a casting call for ‘stuck-up twink’ because I think you’d actually be perfect for it.” Armitage’s face went red.

“Well there was one for ‘brainless bastard’ but I didn’t look stupid enough, maybe you could try.

“Yeah? Well ‘patronizing asshole’ is that way,” Kylo said sticking up his middle finger.

 

Two taps interrupted their bickering. It was Amilyn. She was beaming. “We’re ready for you, Armitage.” She turned around, her patent leather heels clicking on the tiled floor. Armitage followed her, refusing to look at Kylo.

 

Amilyn was still smiling when Armitage took his place in front of the casting directors. 

“So, Armitage. What do you think, would you like to participate in the show?” H ux considered his answer. He couldn't exactly reveal he was there out of spite towards his father.

"It sounds like an interesting, uh, opportunity." Amilyn raised an eyebrow. “Really?” she asked.

“I… Well, I don’t even know what I’d have to do. I am not an actor and like I said before, I don’t even have any sort of acting experience.”

“That’s not important, we are looking for interesting people, different skills and talents,” one of the casting directors said, not really looking at him. Interesting. Armitage did not feel particularly interesting. Amilyn seemed to guess what he was thinking.

“Oh, you are interesting, Armitage, trust me. I bet you are competitive, driven, smart. And don’t worry about not having an acting background.  Actually, we'd rather have someone with no acting experience. Of course, you need to feel comfortable enough around the cameras but we are going for a more organic feeling.  You’d do great in the show, all you have to do is be yourself. And participate in a few games.”

“What kind of games?”

“Everything from general knowledge questions to physical challenges.”

“I honestly don’t think I’d be good at those,” Hux said. 

“You never know.” Amilyn winked at him. “Would you like to come to a screen test?” Would he? Hux thought, would he, really? His father’s voice inside his head teased him  _ “Useless.” _ Hux clenched his fists. “Sure. That’d be great.”

 

The encounter with Kylo was out of Hux’s mind already, but when he went to the screen test he looked around nervously, he would not like to see Kylo again. He was relieved to see only strangers there. 

 

The screen test was kind of fun. Everyone introduced themselves and even though Hux felt he did not quite fit, he felt a lot more confident after the first round of trivia questions. He even fantasized about winning for a second.

 

“Very good! It seems we have a lively group!” Amilyn clapped. Everyone else joined. “Thank you everyone, we’ll make some minor adjustments and we will begin next week. Remember, each week’s challenges will air live and there will be pre-recorded capsules to show what goes on between episodes. You will participate for points, but also, for the public’s vote because each week, the three lowest scores will be at risk of being eliminated but the public will have the chance to “save” one.” Amilyn drew air quotes with her long fingers. Hux’s confidence deflated. He had never been popular. 

 

The day of the first show arrived. Hux had been having second thoughts about the whole thing. He had almost called Amilyn to said he wouldn’t do it, but he imagined his father calling --or worse, showing up-- to make fun of him and he decided to just go through with it. Everyone wanted to be on TV, right? Besides, he’d be out in the first elimination round anyway. 

 

The moment he set foot in the studio he felt numb. Too nervous to actually think about running away. Someone actually grabbed his hand and made him sit down in the middle of a row of makeup chairs. Hux didn’t even protest when two more people started pulling at his hair, fluffing it with a hairdryer and dabbing something on his face. He just sat there, nails digging on his thighs, willing himself to calm down. He did not notice he had actually said “just calm down” out loud until the person next to him snickered.

 

“Nerves, Hux?” Armitage turned around, almost knocking the brush out of the stylist’s hand. It was Kylo.

“You? What are  _ you _ doing here?” Hux asked without fully concealing the panic in his voice.

“I could ask  _ you _ the same thing.” Kylo turned to his stylist, who was offering him a mirror, and smiled, his hair perfectly lustrous.

“You were not at the screen test. How…” 

“Someone dropped out at the last minute. Amilyn, I mean, Ms. Holdo called me to fill that spot. To be honest, Hux, I thought it was you. Are you ok? You look pale, well, paler.” 

Hux decided to ignore him, he had enough on his mind already what with the possibility of embarrassing himself on television.

 

All too soon, the 10 contestants were herded to the brightly lit stage in front of the audience and instructed to stand behind a lectern with their name on it. Hux felt grateful that at least he wasn’t next to Kylo. The lights went out and then came back blindingly bright. Through squinted eyes, Hux saw someone had taken the center of the stage and was addressing the cheering audience.

 

“Good night, everyone! And welcome to Jack Of All Trades!” Louder clapping. “My name is Poe Dameron and I will be your host. Tonight, we will meet our contestants and we will have the first round of the game: the quiz. But remember! You will also play an important role at the end of the game so don’t go anywhere!” The audience clapped on cue. Poe turned and winked at the contestants. Hux was in awe of how someone could manage to say so many words with a smile on his face. “Alright! Without further ado, let’s get to know these guys!” Hux was clearing his throat, waiting for his turn to say something, but instead of addressing each one of the contestants, Poe pointed to a screen above them which began showing short clips of the introductions at the screen test. Hux’s stomach gave an unpleasant clench, he had sounded disinterested and even a bit rude. He looked around but no one was paying special attention to him.

 

“And what about you, Kylo? I understand you just joined today? Tell us a little bit about yourself.” Poe approached Kylo, an earnest look on his face.

“Certainly, Poe. Hi, my name is Kylo Ren. I’m an actor, I’ve been in a few episodes of that crime show you all know about, and two years ago I made it to the semi-finals of  _ Arkanis Idol _ and I will do my best to prove I am the Jack Of All Trades”. The audience cheered. Hux rolled his eyes.

 

“Wonderful!” Poe stepped back to center of the stage. “Now, as I was saying, today’s challenge is —drumroll— the quiz! Simple as can be. I will read out the questions, whoever buzzes first gets to answer it, if they are wrong, then someone else can try. Each question has a pre-assigned value, and whoever answers correctly, will get that money. For those of you who go through to the next round, you will accumulate the money earned in the challenges each week and whoever is eliminated from the competition gets to take home the amount of money they make today, sounds fair? Let’s get started!”

 

During the first round of questions, Hux recovered his confidence, he wasn’t doing bad at all. “Doesn’t anyone read?” He thought. The only real competition were two girls —who smiled way too much for his liking—, Rey and Rose. They high-fived each other whenever one of them were the first to answer correctly. Hux squinted quickly to his side when he did, wondering if he should do that as well.

 

“What an interesting first round, don’t you think?” Poe addressed the audience. “Very interesting, indeed! Let’s take a look at how we are doing.” He pointed once more to the screen above them. The contestants were ranked by how much money they had made so far. Hux was at the top. He was pleased with himself. He was even more pleased when he saw Kylo was trailing behind at number 10. He could have danced. Poe’s voice brought him back to the present. He was moving between contestants, asking them about their first impressions.

 

“Armitage, you are absolutely conquering this round. Did you study all night?” Poe joked.

“Well, I do read,” Hux replied without thinking, sounding just a tad scornful. 

“I’m sure you do.” Poe moved all the way to Kylo. “Kylo! A bit off track, huh? Do you think you can make a comeback on the next round?”

“Absolutely, Poe. I will own the next rounds. Big Bucks Hux here won’t stand a chance.” The audience roared with laughter. Hux could feel his cheeks burning. Oh, he would make it his personal mission to get Kylo cut from the show. 

 

The final round of questions, in which whoever answered the question correctly got double the money the question was worth, went almost in the same way. Hux won and Kylo only managed to finish eighth. “Too bad,” Hux said to himself. A couple of points less and Kylo would have been out of the game. This was a direct elimination round, the two lowest scores were sent home. Hux could not quite believe he’d at least made it through the first week. He wasn’t exactly thrilled but he could not deny the spark of hope he felt at the thought of actually winning something big.

 

When the show ended everyone got together to talk about how they'd done. Hux was not too sure if he'd be welcome in any of the small groups, they all seemed to be deep in conversation as if they were old friends. And the only person Hux did know was Kylo and Hux did not feel like talking to him. At all. He sighed and went away on his own.   
  
During the following week, Hux did not know what to do to prepare for the next challenge since he didn't actually know what it would be like. As part of the show, the contestants had access to a very fancy house complete with a gym and a pool. They were not required to live there full-time, but they were contractually bound to visit it at least twice a week so that the crew could record interactions and stuff for the capsules that would air in the show. Hux wondered idly what would be the best time to go there and find it empty. He kept finding reasons not to go the first couple of days after the show but he didn't want to get in trouble with Amilyn or another producer so on the third day he made himself go and face whatever he would find there.   
  
The house was not empty when he arrived. It sounded like a party was going on. The person who let him in didn't say much else. Hux walked around feeling disoriented, he found the kitchen, big of course, very nice. He went upstairs following the noise. Kylo was not there but most everyone else was. They were all at the gym. Hux couldn't decide if he should join them or if he should find something else to do. He was feeling anxious. Before he could make up his mind, someone approached him.   
  
"Hi! Armitage, right? I'm Rose." Hux remembered her. "Is this your first time here? I can show you around!" She started walking before he could say anything. After a few minutes, Hux felt more relaxed. At least he knew someone now, and Rose seemed friendly.   
  
"And this is the pool!" She turned and smiled widely at him. "I always wanted a house with a pool when I was a kid. Maybe one day, huh?"    
"Sure. Having a pool would be nice I guess." He gave her a small smile. That seemed to be enough for her.   
"Congratulations on winning the first round, by the way!"    
"You did great too, I only won by a few points."

“A few points can make all the difference in the next rounds!” Rose giggled. Hux just nodded.    
  
They had gone all around the house and they were back at the gym. Hux was still hesitant about going in. Rose had introduced him to two of the other contestants, Finn and Rey, but he still felt iffy about going in. He wasn't even wearing something appropriate to work out.    
"Bit crowded, huh?" Rose followed Hux’s gaze.   
"Yeah, I think I'll just go read downstairs."    
"Don't be silly, you have to prepare! Come on in, and don't worry about the clothes, there's a locker for each one of us and we have t-shirts and tennis shoes and stuff."   
  
Hux couldn't even ask what he was supposed to be preparing for. Rose was already ushering him towards his locker and going through the contents with him. He went to the bathroom to change —because no way in hell was he going to change in front of everyone— and when he came back he was already regretting being there at all. Kylo had arrived and he was making a big show of changing his shirt. He winked in Hux’s general direction. Hux groaned audibly. 

 

“Oh, yeah. Kylo, the big star.” Rose rolled her eyes. “Do you know him?” she whispered.

“Used to.” Hux didn’t elaborate. He told himself to be the bigger person, he was already there he might as well make the most of it. He jumped on the nearest treadmill and began a calm jog. Ten minutes later Rose and her friends say goodbye to him and left with some of the other participants. The gym didn’t feel as crowded anymore.

 

“Is that what you call exercising, Armie?” Kylo had taken the treadmill right beside his. Hux ignored him. “No wonder your legs are so skinny,” Kylo said turning the speed on his treadmill to something well above a warm-up pace, he was already running. Not one to be outdone, Hux adjusted the speed as well. His legs protested immediately but he was not about to let Kylo get the satisfaction of laughing at him. Kylo didn’t say anything, he just cranked the speed and ran like an escaped horse. When Hux tried to do the same he tripped and fell off the treadmill.

 

Hux wished the gym floor would open up and swallow him. He kept his eyes shut tight not so much because he had hurt himself but because Kylo would start laughing any second now and he didn’t want to see the look on his face. He waited. No booming laughter, no snide remarks. He opened his eyes. Kylo’s hand was extended towards him. Hux swallowed his pride and took it.

 

“Are you ok?” Hux nodded. “Damn it, Hux, you scared me!”

“I scared you? I was the one who fell down?”

“Why you gotta be so competitive! I was just running like that because it’s part of my routine and you have to make a contest out of that.”

“Did not,” Hux mumbled. “And you started it.”

“Did not,” Kylo mimicked. They smiled at each other, just another inner joke like when they were kids. But all too soon the moment was gone. “Take care, Hux and good luck, I have a feeling you won’t be able to rely on brains alone for the next challenge.” Kylo got back on the treadmill, and was running at full speed within a second. Hux took that as his cue to leave. 

 

A few days later it was already time for the next challenge. Hux was calmer than he’d been on the first day but the hair and makeup thing still stressed him somewhat. He was expecting to see the lecterns, eight now that two people had been cut but instead, the studio had been turned into an artificial mountain. The paneled walls had been replaced with climbing walls. Everyone looked excited. Hux dreaded he’d make a fool of himself.

 

“Welcome back!” Poe greeted them. “I don’t know if you have noticed but this week’s challenge will be a bit different, but simple enough, so don’t fret.” The audience clapped. “Rules! You’ll be divided into pairs, each team will have a color, and you’ll take turns climbing up the wall. The objective is to follow your team’s route, as you can see the holds in the wall have different colors, and to climb as fast as you can and touch the buzzer at the top. Each team has their own buzzer, do not touch another team’s buzzer because you will lose points! The team with the lowest times combined will win. Ready?”

 

Hux did not feel ready by any stretch of the imagination. To make matters worse he didn’t know if he wanted to be paired with Kylo or not, both options seemed equally awful. In the end he got paired with a guy he had not met properly before, Cassian. Rose and Rey cheered when Poe announced they were a team. Kylo’s partner was a woman named Jyn, they didn’t cheer but they nodded in acknowledgment. Finally, Finn got paired with a guy named Bodhi, they both seemed to agree with the arrangement. They were taken backstage to gear up, as Hux was getting into the harness he tried to remember if he’d ever read anything about rock climbing or anything that might help him. 

 

“Before we get started, let’s take a look at what went on at the house, our house!” The audience clapped. The big screen showed some clips: Jyn doing laps in the pool, Rey bench pressing who-knows-how-many pounds, Kylo running at full speed. “Very impressive!” Poe exclaimed. “And it seems some people did a little bit better than others.” The screen showed the exact moment when Hux had fallen of his treadmill, and —much to his dismay— when Kylo helped him back up. Hux was speechless, they’d made him look that he’d fallen off right after getting on the damn thing and didn’t show he’d been running perfectly fine, ok maybe not so fine, before that. “Ouch! That must have hurt! Let’s hope Big Bucks Hux does better than that today!”  

 

The audience’s laughter was still ringing in Hux’s ears when it was time for him to begin climbing. He had a good start but he just wasn’t a match for the other contestants, he kept losing balance and he finished last, but at least he rang his buzzer. In his haste to finish first, Finn had slammed Rose’s button instead. Jyn rang her buzzer a few seconds after him, but because it was the right one, she was actually first on the board. Now, for Hux it all depended on Cassian, if Cassian finished last they would certainly lose and be out of the show.

 

The next contestants stepped up. Hux wanted to wish Cassian good luck and he also wanted to apologize for being last and putting all the pressure on him but he just managed an awkward “sorry, go climb” and a weird sort of high five.

 

It turned out Cassian didn’t need Hux to wish him good luck, he climbed as if he didn’t need the harness. Kylo finished at the same time and Rey shortly after. Bodhi complained about having problems with his harness. He finished last and Hux was almost praying his time had been better than Bodhi’s. 

 

“I just love teamwork!” Poe was back to announce the winners. “It certainly gives an interesting twist to the game, am I right?” He pointed to the screen with the scoreboard and Hux was amazed to see he wasn’t last. Cassian’s climb had made their combined time three seconds better than Bodhi and Finn’s. They were saved. “So Big Bucks Hux sticks around for the next challenge!”. “Yay! You go, Big Bucks Hux!” Kylo hollered and winked at him. Hux’s cheeks went pink. The stupid nickname had caught on and Kylo wouldn’t let him live it down.

 

Hux tried to go to the show house more this time around. He knew he still wouldn’t have done much better in the climbing if he’d worked out more, but he admitted to himself he was having fun, yes, even with Kylo bothering him. Kylo, Hux couldn’t fail to notice, seemed to have moved permanently to the house, he was always there, midday or midnight. Hux tried to ignore him as politely as he could telling himself to remember there were cameras everywhere but ignoring Kylo was just not possible. He was loud, huge, just this big presence he couldn’t escape from no matter how hard he tried. And to be fair, Hux was not trying very hard.

 

With every passing day, Hux felt more and more as though no time had passed and Kylo was just Ben, his old friend. The tension between them seemed to disappear at odd moments: Hux pushing Kylo into the pool, Kylo splashing water everywhere until it looked like Hux had fallen into the pool as well; Hux teaching Kylo how to play chess, Kylo teaching him how to do a proper pushup; Hux reading quietly, Kylo snoring beside him, book upside down. There were moments when Hux thought he wished the show would last longer. 

 

On the third show, Hux found out why the show house had such a nice kitchen. The studio had transformed again. This time, into a cooking show set. Hux had seen enough of those reality shows to know what was coming. He liked his chances, granted, he was far from being a chef but he thought he was a good cook. 

 

When Poe made his entrance and greeted the audience and the remaining participants, Hux noticed there were some people in the crowd with handmade signs, there were some for Rose with a heart where the ‘o’ would be. There were some for Rey, too, with her trademark three-bun hairdo worked in somehow. But he was most surprised to see there were a couple for him. They read “Big Bucks Hux!” of course, but he felt grateful all the same. 

 

“Good evening, beautiful people!” Poe smiled. “As you can see, tonight we are hosting a cooking competition! Our contestants will have two chances of making points: individually and as we all love teams, they will be paired up again for dessert.” Hux looked around at the other participants, no one looked too confident this time. He felt the tiny spark of hope go on inside him. 

 

After the usual screening of the week’s most relevant moments at the house —where the public oohed every time Hux and Kylo appeared doing something together—, Poe instructed them to get to work. There was a big fridge and a very full pantry they could pick ingredients from to cook whatever they wanted to in 30 minutes. 

 

Hux knew he had to keep it simple, if he tried something too extravagant, he’d lose because he wouldn’t have enough time. Jyn and Rose made that mistake, their dishes were only half done when time was up. Rey had fixed a nice looking salad, Kylo a slightly burnt grilled cheese sandwich and Cassian had ended up with a completely charred steak. Hux’s pasta was looking splendid in comparison.

 

Then they were paired. Jyn and Rey started whispering into each other’s ear at once, defining their strategy. Rose and Cassian also got to work right away. And Hux and Kylo bickered for a good five minutes trying to decide what they’d make and then for another five minutes over who would do what. Kylo complained that Hux was bossing him around to which Hux retorted that it was the only way to make him do anything and that he wasn’t even doing it right anyway. They seemed to had forgotten about the audience who was overjoyed with their interaction.

 

“Time’s up! Let’s see what we have here!” Poe approached Jyn and Rey’s table. “Lemon pie!” He took a spoonful. “Tart!” He walked towards Rose and Cassian. They had tried to make mug cakes but they did not look quite right. Poe tried it anyway. He then went to Hux and Kylo’s table. “And here we have whipped cream over… whipped cream?” Poe was hesitant to try it. “It’s vanilla pudding whipped cream!” Kylo announced cheerfully. Poe tasted it. “Amazing! Well done, guys!” Hux wanted to kick Kylo for showing off with Poe. After a short deliberation, Cassian and Jyn were eliminated. Rose was “saved” by the audience’s votes. Hux was back on top of the board, cheers of “Big Bucks Hux!” could be heard as they were herded backstage.

 

Before they left for the night, Poe told the remaining contestants that they had to take one class at the house that week, he didn’t give them any other information. Hux spent the next couple of days going from feeling happy that he’d managed to stay in the show so far, to embarrassed about the silly moniker Kylo had given him and that everyone seemed to have adopted, to nervous at what on earth could come next.

 

What-on-earth-could-come-next turned out to be dancing. The second Hux stepped foot in the gym for the special class that Poe had announced, he knew something was wrong. All the gym equipment was gone so that only the mirrored walls remained. When he actually heard the words  “the next challenge will be dancing” Hux wanted to run away, breach of contract be damned. Rey, Rose, Kylo and Hux looked at each other with apprehension. 

 

Sure enough the class felt hard. Rey was the more graceful one but still, it was clear no one had the level to dance on a tv show. Since there were only four of them left, they would have two partners. The dance teacher explained that since they could not leave them to figure out on the day of the show what they’d do, they’d actually be choreographed and they’d have a few days to practice with their partners. Hux was horrified to learn he would be dancing with Kylo.

 

When the class was over, Rey and Rose all but ran out of the house. Hux and Kylo stayed behind but Hux felt Kylo was acting shy around him, no jokes, no snide remarks. It occurred to him that maybe this was as awkward for Kylo as it was for him. 

 

“Are you staying?” Hux asked.

“Yeah, I need to practice while this is fresh in my head.” Kylo was looking at the floor. 

“Do you need, I mean, I could help you. If you want.” Hux offered.

“Nah, you go on, it’s getting late.” Hux turned to leave. “See you tomorrow.”

 

This time, Hux could not escape going to the house, he needed to practice. But Kylo kept finding excuses to cut their rehearsals short. The night before the show, Hux was anxious and annoyed.

 

“Listen, Kylo, I know you hate me or whatever but we have to do this! I mean, do you realize we are very close to actually winning? Do you want to ruin that just because you don’t want to dance with me? Do it for the prize money for fuck’s sake.”

“I don’t hate you, Armitage. I just… this feels...”

“What, what exactly does this feel like, Ben? Oh, I’m sorry,  _ Kylo. _ ” Hux taunted him.

“It feels like something that should have happened ages ago but didn’t, if you must know.” Kylo shouted.

“What the hell are you even talking about?” Hux raised his voice too.

“Prom! You idiot! I was getting ready to pick  _ you _ up, it was supposed to be a surprise, but then you stormed into my house and I did not know what to do so I panicked and I told you I was going with someone else. I tried to call you, I went looking for you but you weren’t home. And then I went away and you hated me. You. Hated. Me. And then how many years later I find you at a casting call, of all places, and you still hate me.” 

Hux was speechless. He could not believe a single thing Kylo had said. And Kylo was looking at him, expecting him to say something but he just couldn’t. Years of unspoken words weighed him down. Kylo rolled his eyes and pushed past him.

 

Kylo wasn’t at the house the next morning. Hux rehearsed with Rey and then they went to the studio, which that night featured an illuminated dance floor. Hux kept looking around, he feared Kylo might have ditched the show altogether but he showed up at the last minute. 

“Hi, Kylo, I want to…” 

“I want to thank you, Hux.” Kylo interrupted him. “For reminding me why I’m here. I’m only doing this for the money. So let’s go do it.”

 

Hux feared he would not be able to go through with it. He was not a professional, and while Kylo was able to smile at the camera and pretend nothing had happened, he just wanted to go home. Well, he wanted to slap Kylo and then go home. Everyone seemed to be tense, even Poe sounded way more subdued than was usual.

 

“Well, good evening! We are almost at the final stages of our show to find the true Jack Of All Trades! And did we not have some rather interesting developments this week at the house? Let’s take a look.” Hux’s stomach sank, he was sure they would show last night’s argument with Kylo. They did, but they cut it short, before Kylo yelled about prom. Hux felt the smallest wave of relief. After some other clips of everyone falling while rehearsing and a few of the best dance moves, Poe announced the first dance.

 

Hux and Rey were supposed to dance salsa but Hux’s head was somewhere else and Rey hadn’t quite mastered it either. She did her best but Hux was sure he’d let her down. Still, it was better compared to Kylo and Rose’s foxtrot, which was all over the place. Rey and Rose’s jazz was much better, it was lighthearted and fun and they nailed it. Hux was already giving up on the show. Just as well, at least he’d made it that far. He took a deep breath and came out of the dressing room ready to face whatever Kylo did.

 

Kylo was waiting for him at the edge of the dance floor. Their music began and Kylo held out his hand for him. They glided along the floor effortlessly, drawing big circles around it. Kylo was smiling, Hux was in a daze. He missed some steps but Kylo pulled them through it. When the song ended, the audience cheered loudly.

 

“And that is how you waltz! Outstanding, gentlemen, just outstanding. Let’s take a few minutes to let the people cast their vote and we’ll be right back to find out who will be on next week’s show.”

 

Hux couldn’t care less about the show, he wanted to get Kylo alone to talk to him, to ask him so many things. He only remembered he really cared about winning when the results of the votes came back and he was officially out of the game. His heart sank.

 

Poe was already advertising that Rey and Kylo would compete in the last challenge the following week when Kylo asked for the microphone.

 

“Thank you, everyone. Thank you. I just wanted to say that it’s been a delight participating on this show but sadly, I cannot continue. My agent just told me a moment ago that I got an audition for a very big movie franchise and it is an opportunity I just have to take.” Poe clapped and the audience did too. “I believe that means that Big Bucks Hux will be in the finals. Congratulations, Hux.” Kylo grinned at him. The audience began chanting.

Hux hurried as much as he could to get out of the tuxedo they’d dressed him in for the waltz, he gathered his things and practically ran outside. Rain was pouring heavily. Kylo wasn’t there. Hux went back inside and crashed into Kylo who was about to go out.

 

“Hey, Hux. So, good luck.” 

“What do you mean, ‘good luck’, you are leaving again?  Hux punched him in the chest in accusation.

“I thought this would make you happy!” 

“Why would it make me happy?”

“You want to win, remember?”

“Oh and you’re letting me win, is that it?” Hux shoved Kylo again.

“No, you maniac! I withdrew so that you could go on to the finals because the whole thing means more to you than it does to me.” 

“But... you’ll leave and I… I didn’t tell you.” Hux raised his fist ready to hit Kylo again.

“I got an important audition, yes. But I’m not leaving, Hux. We’ll get the chance to talk at large if you want to.” Kylo took Hux’s raised hand and held it in his. Hux unballed his fist and intertwined his fingers with Kylo’s. “Although, I’m pretty sure what it is that you want to tell me.” Kylo smirked cheekily.

“Are you? You arrogant son of a…” Kylo stole a quick kiss. Hux shook his head but huffed in amusement. They’d figure it out.

 

Kylo made Hux train hard for the final show. He kept telling him he could win. Hux had started the week exhilarated and with confidence but as the night of the final challenge approached he felt more and more anxious. Kylo kept leaving him encouraging messages but Hux was beyond stressed, he’d rather have Kylo encouraging him in person.

 

The night of the show arrived. Hux tried to be calm but it was impossible. Half the audience was supporting him, it felt great but it was also strange. For the final challenge, Rey and Hux would have to complete an obstacle course. 

 

“Well, well, well! After crawling, jumping and looking for clues all over the studio, it seems that Big Bucks Hux and Rey Is Bae are still tied! This mean it’s time for a quick contest known as… Tug of war! You know the deal, two people pulling at opposite ends of a rope, line at the center, whoever drags their opponent over the line wins.

 

“You got this, Armie!” Someone in the audience shouted. It was Kylo. He was sitting among some people with “Big Bucks Hux” signs. Poe approached him.

“And you keep on coming back! I thought you would not be available today.” Kylo blushed.

“They, um, they ended up moving the audition.”

“Did you have second thoughts about leaving the show?”

“Oh, not at all, I already won a big prize.” He smiled meaningfully at Hux. Hux’s face went bright red.

“I see, well, I’m glad to see you’re here to support Armitage.”

The tug of war was over in a few seconds. Rey dragged Armitage all over the line with ease. 

Poe was doubled over with laughter, but he recovered quickly.

 

“Rey! Who knew! You are our Jack Of All Trades!”

“I knew! I can deadlift 180 lbs, this was a piece of cake.” She smiled widely. “I’m sorry, Hux.”

“Don’t be, I wouldn’t say I’m going home empty handed.” Hux looked at the audience searching for Kylo. He wasn’t there. He was walking towards them. 

“Hux! What did you do? You had to plant your feet and…”

“Really, Kylo? You want to argue?”

“Well, I thought you wanted to win!” 

“Oh, I don’t think I lost, not really.”

 

The audience was chanting. But it wasn’t “Big Bucks Hux”, they were shouting “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Hux and Kylo obliged.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful artist who created two great works for this fic, katherine1753 on tumblr!
> 
> Thank you for reading it!
> 
> One day I will stop writing crack, but today is not that day.


End file.
